


Nenhum Adeus É Para Sempre

by athousamiyears



Series: Happy Ending [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousamiyears/pseuds/athousamiyears
Summary: Gon precisa dizer adeus a Killua novamente.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Happy Ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Nenhum Adeus É Para Sempre

**Author's Note:**

> Desculpem os erros gramaticais, tô com saco 0 pra revisar.
> 
> Essa cena tem spoiler do último episódio de WandaVision porque foi inspirada numa cena dele, leiam por livre e espontânea vontade.

Gon e Killua ficaram olhando, da porta do quarto, para Kaito e Alluka, deitados numa minúscula cama de solteiro considerando o tamanho do homem, com ele contando uma história para a garota. O cabelo preto longo dela descia pelo lado da cama enquanto os fios brancos do outro caíam no rosto dela, a fazendo rir e batendo levemente neles para que saíssem de seu resto.

O moreno, na porta, sentiu seu sorriso fraquejar e uma dor tomar-lhe o peito, deixando suas costas tortas e doloridas, e seus olhos pesados, cheios de lágrimas. Não aguentou e saiu dali, com gotas salgadas rolando por seu rosto enquanto um nó se formava na garganta.

Killua olhou para o marido, já descendo as escadas para o térreo da casa, e fechou a porta, deixando Kaito contando histórias de ninar para sua irmã, tendo um vislumbre da barreira mágica avermelhada se aproximando de seu lar.

— Gon. — chamou Killua, preocupado com ele. Ao descer as escadas, o encontrou parado no meio da sala, abraçando a si mesmo enquanto fungava. — Gon…

— Me perdoa. — implorou Gon, chorando ainda mais. — Eu me descontrolei, devia ter lhe contado sobre tudo isso na mesma hora em que o fiz. Eu só — deu uma pausa, engolindo a saliva que se acumulava em sua boca — não faço ideia do porquê fiz tudo isso. Me arrependo tanto, Ki…

O de cabelo branco não disse nada, apenas abraçou o Freecss por trás, segurando suas mãos enquanto apoiava seu queixo no ombro dele e ambos olhavam para a barreira mágica cada vez mais próxima.

— Eu estava com medo. — disse o de olhos castanhos. — Sozinho, sem ninguém aqui pra mim. Ninguém que me entendesse ou ligasse. Ninguém que eu pudesse ir atrás e pedir um abraço de pai que vai me proteger de tudo porque vai estar sempre comigo. Ninguém que eu pudesse ir atrás sem sentir que desapontei, mesmo que ela falasse que não. Eu só queria você aqui. — e encarou as orbes azuis do outro. — Queria você, Alluka e Kaito aqui. Sentia que só podia confiar em vocês. Devia ter me controlado mais.

Killua apenas observou o rapaz e quando ele parou de falar, beijou o canto de sua boca, logo sorrindo. Não poderia falar nada porque sabia que logo partiria e suas palavras iriam se dissipar no ar junto consigo. Quando alguém sente uma dor daquelas, não consegue reter nenhum conselho, nada que o fale para superar, seguir seu caminho, nada. E esse período de dor horrível precisa ser respeitado.

— Gon — chamou o Zoldyck, ainda olhando pra magia que estava mais próxima ainda —, do que sou feito?

O outro sorriu e se virou, deixando possível ver seu rosto avermelhado das lágrimas. Segurou o rosto do marido e o olhou nos olhos enquanto falava as seguintes palavras:

— Você, agora, foi formado do meu desespero e solidão. Feito da minha dor e saudade. Ter te perdido foi horrível e acabei me perdendo numa invenção de vida perfeita, contigo ao meu lado, juntos a Alluka e Kaito, minhas outras duas maiores perdas. — colou suas testas, juntando delicadamente a ponta de seus narizes e suspirando antes de voltar a falar: — Mas acima de tudo, você é meu maior amor. Feito do meu maior desejo, que era viver contigo assim, em paz e para sempre. Pena que o para sempre não é eterno como eu pensei.

— Tudo bem. — Killua voltou a falar, afastando seus rostos e sorrindo. — A gente já se despediu antes, vamos nos reencontrar. Não sei quando, nem onde, mas vamos.

Gon sorriu dolorosamente e os dois se beijaram, com o sabor amargo da dor tomando aquilo. Ao se separarem novamente, Gon viu a casa já começando a ser desfeita e Killua também. Passou a mão por sua cabeleira, e os fios se desprenderam da cabeça, se formando em pó e sumindo no ar, junto com cada pedaço do corpo de Killua.

— Eu sempre vou te amar. — disse, querendo parar com aquela torturante imagem de seu amado sumindo junto com sua chance de felicidade. — De janeiro a janeiro, eu vou te amar.

— Nenhum adeus é pra sempre, te juro que vou estar aqui. — e se desfez por completo.

Então já não tinha mais nada da felicidade de Gon. A casa, formada pela realidade criada por ele, era apenas o terreno de quando ele havia chegado nela; a noite da realidade agora dava lugar ao Sol das dez da manhã; e tudo agora estava normal, como antes daquele surto do Freecss.


End file.
